J'ai essayé de prendre une photos de mon cœur
by Hakupix
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa n'avait jamais pensé qu'en écrivant son livre, qu'il ferait la rencontre de l'une de ses lectrices. Après l'avoir ennuyé, elle l'attira, ainsi le jeune homme froid et distant, changea, et pas n'importe comment. Une histoire basée sur l'amitié, la jalousie et les sentiments ! SasuSaku, NaruHina...
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai essayé de prendre une photo **

**de mon cœur, mais j'ai remarqué**

**qu'il était invisible.**

Chapitre I.

_La photo que j'avais prise de mon cœur était sinistre. Le noir l'envahissait, pas une touche de blanc ne régnait sur elle, n'avais-je donc pas de cœur ? Ou était-il tout simplement invisible ? _

-Sakura, la pause est fini, tu viens ?

_Je n'avais jamais connu le grand amour avec un grand A, serait-ce pour ça que je ne vois rien sur ma photo ? _

-Sakura !

Comme toujours Sakura Haruno était fascinée par ce qu'elle lisait, dès que son regard se posait sur le début d'un résumé ou même d'un chapitre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir hâte de connaître toute l'histoire. Heureusement que son meilleur ami, Naruto Uzumaki était là pour la sortir de ses rêvasseries.

Un jour elle avait manquée les cours sans s'en rendre compte, tout le monde l'avaient cherchés alors qu'elle s'était cachée dans la bibliothèque, elle avait tellement été absorbée par le livre qu'elle lisait qu'elle n'en avait pas entendu la sonnerie. Ses parents, mécontents avaient donc décidés de la punir, la punition qu'ils l'avaient infliger avait tout simplement été absurde. Ils avaient privés leur unique fille de livre, inutile de rajouter que l'aîné, qui est le grand frère, avait tout simplement piquer une crise de jalousie. Car lui aussi, voulait être privé de lecture pour pouvoir ainsi passer plus de temps sur un certain terrain de basket.

- Sakura !

Son amie ne lui répondit pas. Plus qu'agacé il l'a secoua, et enfin son amie revint au monde du réel.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux en revenant à la réalité.

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto plissa les sourcils.

-Il y a que si tu ne te lèves pas dans moins de deux minutes, nous allons être en retard.

La lycéenne aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts regarda l'heure inscrite sur sa montre, il était 13h33. Il leur restait effectivement deux minutes pour rentrer dans leur salle de cours.

Elle rangea son livre dans son sac à dos et se leva.

- Dépêchons nous ! S'exclama Naruto, son meilleur ami.

Entourée de sa jolie petite bande d'amis elle attendait son petit-ami, les cours commençait dans un peu moins d'une minute et comme à son habitude, elle savait qu'il arriverait en retard, parce qu'il était parti à là recherche de sa meilleure amie, Sakura Haruno. En fait, tout ça l'a rendait parfois un peu jalouse même si elle refusait de l'avouer.

- Ahahah ! C'que tu peux être con mon petit Kiba !

- Arrêtes de me décoiffer Ino !

- Mais t'es mignon les cheveux en pétards !

La blonde ria, le brun rougit.

- La ferme.

La fille la plus excitée du groupe intervint.

- On dirait qu'Inuzuka est devenu tout rouge. T'as une touche Ino !

Ce fut finalement autour de la blonde de rougir alors que le professeur entrait dans la salle de classe.

-Du calme les enfants.

Tous saluèrent le professeur en se levant. Elle leur fit ensuite signe de se rasseoir.

-Bien nous allons continuer le cours sur ..

- EXCUSEZ NOUS D'ÊTRE EN RETARD !

Deux voix l'avaient interrompus, les voix de Sakura Haruno et de Naruto Uzumaki. Ils allèrent rapidement s'asseoir à leur place sachant que le professeur ne leur dira rien.

Kurenai leur professeur de français soupira bruyamment avant de commencer a écrire le cours au tableau. Tous les jeudi c'était la même chose et à la même heure, ils arrivaient en retard, parce que mademoiselle Haruno était à la bibliothèque.

- Toujours en retard Naruto. Murmura sa petite-amie.

- Excuse-moi Hinata.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas cesser de t'occuper d'elle ? Elle n'a plus 10 ans.

Le petit ami d'Hinata Hyuuga haussa les sourcils, il voyait bien que sa petite amie était jalouse même si elle refusait de l'avouer, il sourit ensuite.

- Je t'aime Hinata.

- La ferme Naruto. Répliqua-t-elle rouge pivoine.

Quant-à la belle Sakura qui se trouvait au fond de la classe à côté de Karin Uzumaki, la cousine de son meilleure amie,elle, faisait mine de suivre le cours, alors qu'en fait elle pensait à la suite du livre qu'elle avait commencer a lire.

-Raah..J'ai rien compris fait chier ! Se plaignit Karin.

-J'aimerai pouvoir t'aider, mais moi même je n'ai rien compris..

Karin Uzumaki avait une personnalité très sociable, elle aimait être en compagnie des autres et ne supportait pas être seule, elle était aussi très honnête mais il lui arrivait aussi de devenir complètement excentrique, surtout quand elle était en compagnie de Tenten Satô, mais tout ça ne lui avait pas empêcher d'être nommée déléguée de sa classe.

Elle commença à jouer avec ses cheveux roux, le cours l'ennuyant.

Mais heureusement pour elle, il passa très vite.

Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours, tous soupirèrent d'aise, ils allaient enfin rentrer chez eux, ou certains pourraient se faire une petite promenade entres amoureux.

Alors que la bande d'amis de Sakura se regroupait, elle finissait de ranger ses affaires, quand elle eut fini, elle les rejoint en courant. Arrivée près d'eux, elle les trouva en pleine discutions.

-Alors ce soir je vous veux chez moi à 17h d'accord ? J'ai un ami à vous présenter.

Ino Yamanaka sautilla sur place.

-Ah ! Il est beau ?

-Désolé Ino,il est totalement croulant.

La blonde fit mine de bouder.

-Roh..

-Il vient vient de déménager d'Oto,maintenant il habite dans la maison qui est juste en face de la mienne, c'est super n'est-ce pas !Dire que nous avions perdu contact, il y a longtemps de cela, c'était mon meilleur ami. Mais vous ne savez pas le meilleur, dès demain, il viendra dans ce lycée, ça promet d'être intéressant, non ?

-Oui ! Un nouveau dans la bande ! Ajouta Tenten en sautant dans les bras de son petit-ami.

Le teint de son petit-ami, le cousin d'Hinata Hyuuga devint rouge pivoine.

-Tenten..On est en public.

-Oh ! Neji il fait le timide ! Il est pire que Sakura ah,ah.

Sakura offrit un joli coup de poing sur le crâne de Kiba Inuzuka.

-Aïe..

-Ça t'apprendra a ne pas te taire !

Tous rirent.

En sortant du bus Sakura Haruno couru chez elle, arrivée devant sa maison elle ouvrit la porte et la claqua une fois à l'intérieur.

-C'est toi Saku ?

-Ouais .. Euh, j'ai a faire ! A plus tard Sasori. Dit-elle en se pressant pour aller à l'étage, où se trouvait sa chambre.

Son grand frère soupira assis devant la télévision avec un nouvel ami à lui.

_-Ça_, c'était ma sœur. Dit Sasori.

-Elle est très énergique on dirait.

-Ouais..Toi, ton frère il est comment ?

-Invisible.

-Je vois..On a vraiment des frères et sœurs tordus hein.

-J'te le fais pas dire !

Sasori adorait sa sœur, et elle aussi elle l'adorait mais parfois il n'arrivait pas a la comprendre. Ils avaient deux ans d'écart, lui il aimait et il pratiquait le basket et elle la lecture, le dessin et elle avait cette sale habitude de vouloir aider les autres. Sa sœur aimait beaucoup l'art en plus de la lecture, et elle avait elle même un grand talent dans ces deux domaines.

Dans sa chambre..Il était 17h15..Sakura Haruno était déjà en retard de 15 minutes..

_Alors que de nouveau, une fille m'avouait ses sentiments je la repoussait froidement, à quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait ? Que j'accepterai de sortir avec elle et qu'ensemble nous vivrons le grand amour jusqu'à nos 70 ans ? Foutaise. _

17h45.. Maintenant, elle était en retard de 45 minutes, si elle ne cessait pas sa lecture il se pourrait qu'elle n'aille jamais chez son ami.

Son frère ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et y pénétra.

**-Sakura !**

La voix de son frère avait été tellement grave qu'elle l'avait sortie de son le regarda.

-Oui ?

-Naruto m'a envoyé un message..Tu ne devais pas aller quelque part à 17h ?

Elle consulta sa montre.

-MERDE !

-Que tu es grossière petite sœur. Lui taquina son frère.

-La ferme Sasori ! Ragea-t-elle tresser.

Elle prit ensuite les escaliers, à l'entrer elle récupéra ses chaussures et les enfila puis elle sorti de son foyer en courant sans se soucier qu'elle portait encore l'uniforme de son lycée. Encore heureux que la maison de Naruto n'était qu'à cinq minutes de chez elle.

Il répondit à l'appel que venait de lui envoyer sa mère, celle-ci lui demandait de rentrer.

-Je dois y aller. Dit-il en rangeant sa guitare.

-Déjà ?! Cria-t' Ino.

-Ouais,a plus.

Temari reluqua une dernière fois les fesses de cette nouvelle personne dont elle venait de faire la connaissance, il s'appelait Sasuke Uchiwa, il avait le même âge qu'eux, il était intelligent, il était beau et il était musicien et il jouait incroyablement bien..

La porte d'entrer de la famille Uzumaki se referma sous le sourire de Naruto. Il était content d'avoir put présenté Sasuke à sa bande d'amis, même si Sakura n'était pas venue.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Et si on jouait à ni oui ni non ?

-Perdu Naruto !

On sonna.

-Qui ça peut bien être ? Demanda Hinata.

-Je crois savoir qui s'est ! Ajouta Naruto avec un grand sourire au lèvre.

Il se leva et parti ouvrir à sa meilleure amie qui était complètement essoufflée.

-Ex-excuse moi d'être..En-en retard.

-Tu es venu c'est l'essentiel. Mais c'est dommage qu'il soit parti.

-Qui ça ?

Il soupira et fit tapé sa main sur son front.

-Personne.

Il prit ensuite la main de Sakura et l'emmena dans le salon où était réuni toute la bande lorsqu'elle avait enlever ses chaussures.

-Sakura ! Commença Tenten

-En retard ! Enchaîna Temari

-Comme toujours ! Fini Karin.

Elle s'assit sur l'un des sofas qui était présent dans le salon avec Naruto.

-Ouais, euh..Désolée..Vous faisiez quoi ?

-On jouait à ni oui ni non !

-Perdu Temari. Dit Shikamaru.

-Mais non !

-Encore perdu. Ajouta Kiba.

-Mais arrêtez ! Le jeu il a même pas commencé.

-Il a commencé depuis que Naruto a perdu.

-J'ai perdu moi ?

-Pas vrai Tenten ? Dit Neji avec un sourire.

Neji ne souriait pas souvent donc quant-il le faisait Tenten avait la mauvaise habitude de se transformée en tomate.

-Oui Neji a raison !

-Perdu ! Se moqua Neji.

-HEIN ?!

-Neji a toujours été fort à ce jeu. Pas vrai Hinata ?

-Bien sûre.

Ino ragea, elle aurait aimée qu'Hinata tombe dans le piège.

-Les Hyuuga sont trop forts à ce jeu. Se vanta Hinata.

-Mais pas plus forts que les Haruno ! Rajouta Sakura.

Un gros blanc suivit cette phrase.

-Non mais c'est vrai !

-Perdu Sakura ! Se moqua Naruto.

-Hein ?

- Je croyais que les Haruno était fort à ce jeu ! Mon œil oui !

-Perdu Karin !

La soirée se passa ainsi durant toute la nuit, jusqu'à 19heure. Car à cette heure tous rentrèrent chez eux.

Le lendemain matin Sakura se réveilla, épuisée car elle avait trop lu la veille.

-Fait chier..

Elle se leva tranquillement se disant qu'elle sera réveillée après une bonne douche. Sakura entra alors dans sa salle de bain, là-bas elle y fit sa toilette et ressorti enfiler l'uniforme de son lycée, l'uniforme était très simple, une chemise blanche, un pull à longue manche de couleur beige et une jupe assez courte mais pas trop, il ne faudrait pas que les filles du lycée se fassent violées. La tenue était aussi constituée de collants en cas de froid, mais étant donné que nous étions au mois de Septembre la chaleur régnait encore à Konoha. Et pour finir,il y avait les chaussures étaient de simple mocassins qui avaient la même couleur que la jupe,c'est-à-dire marron foncé.

Son père frappa à sa porte avant d'entrer alors qu'elle enfilait ses chaussettes.

-Sakura tu es prêtes ? Je peux t'accompagner au lycée aujourd'hui.

-Oui !

-Oh mon dieu tes cheveux ! Regarde dans quel état ils sont !

Son père pouvait parler..Lui, avait le haut d'un palmier en version violet sur la tête.

-C'est pas grave je vais me faire une queue de cheval.

Chose dite, chose faite, elle prit un chouchou dans l'une de ses commodes et attacha ses cheveux rose, n'ayant pas de longs cheveux sa queue de cheval ne fut pas très longue.

-Hé Bien ! C'est qu'elle est jolie ma petite Sakura.

-Papa !

-Le père de Sakura sourit.

-Aller,vas déjeuner il te reste peu de temps !

Elle lui rendu son sourire puis descendit au premier pour aller dans la cuisine où elle se mangea deux croissants. Après ça, elle retourna dans sa salle de bain où là-bas elle se brossa les dents.

-Ça y est ! On peut y aller papa !

Elle regarda dans sa chambre, son père n'était plus là. Elle descendit au salon, son père n'était toujours pas là, elle décida alors d'aller voir dans sa chambre, mais quant-elle fût arriver face à la porte de celle-ci, elle entendit des bruits qui avait pour but de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas entrer.

- Dès le matin ?!

- On dirait que tu vas devoir te collés le bus p'tite sœur.

-Tu commences en même temps que moi aujourd'hui, non ?

- Oui mais comme toujours je compte arriver en retard, Anko est tellement amoureuse de moi qu'elle ne me lâche plus d'une semelle je te jure, elle me fait flippé.

-Ooh..Pauvre chou,

- C'est ça ! Fous-toi-de-moi ! En attendant, toi aussi tu vas être en retard.

Sakura consulta pour la énième fois sa montre, et effectivement si elle ne se dépêchait pas elle allait manquer son bus ! Elle traça dans sa chambre pour récupérer son sac et descendit de nouveau à l'entrer pour enfiler ses mocassins.

- Bonne journée..

Elle claqua la porte.

-Petite sœur..

Toujours entrain de courir, Sakura espérait ne pas manquer son bus, mais étant donnée qu'elle n'était pas très chanceuse, elle le vu passé juste devant elle, et le temps qu'elle n'arrive à l'arrêt de bus, il était déjà parti. Elle râla puis regarda à quelle heure le prochain viendra.

-DANS 30 MINUTES ?!

-Votre nom sil-vous-plaît.

Il n'aimait pas devoir se présenter devant un groupe de personnes, mais alors devant une classe, c'était encore pire, tous étaient là, entrain de le fixer comme s'il était un extraterrestre, on pourrait croire que les yeux des élèves présent dans sa nouvelle salle de classe allait quittés leur corps.

-Sasuke Uchiwa.

Et comme il l'avait attendu, plus d'une fille tomba de sa chaise. Il soupira.

-Bienvenu Sasuke, veuillez aller vous installer. Où vous voulez car de toute façon je referais un plan de classe.

Le nouveau alla s'installer seul,au fond de la classe derrière une place vide près de l'énorme baie vitré qui montrait tout le jardin de la cour. Le jardin était magnifique, il avait une pelouse bien verte avec quelques fleurs colorées de différentes couleurs, il y avait aussi de petites fontaines en forme de dauphins. Le brun le contempla pendant une trentaine de minutes, le temps qu'une certaine personne n'entre en fracas.

-EXCUSEZ MOI D'ÊTRE EN RETARD !

Il regarda vaguement la personne que le professeur s'apprêtait à sermonné. Sa coiffure était en bataille et de loin son visage semblait être tout rouge.

-Les cours ont repris depuis cinq semaines et vous ne cessez d'être en retard, en tant que votre professeur principale il faut que je vous punisses pour ça !

-M-Mais c'est le bus !

-Je ne veux rien savoir, vous serez coller ce soir, de 16h à 17h.

-Qu-Quoi ?!

-Juste parce qu'elle est arrivé en retard..Murmura Naruto dans sa barbe.

Mais le dur professeur aux cheveux roux, avait entendu.

-Vous dites Naruto ?

-Moi ? J'ai dis quelque chose ?

-Ne me prenez pas pour un con jeune homme, vous voulez être coller avec elle ?

-Non ! Ajouta Hinata instinctivement.

Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire.

-Très bien. Commença le professeur. Vous serez collés tout les trois.

-Non juste Naruto et moi !

-Très bien, Haruno et Hyuuga vous serez coller de 16h à 17h et si mlle Hyuuga essaye encore de négociée elle aura deux heures de colles pour elle toute seule.

La brune ragea, elle qui voulait juste empêcher que son petite-ami ne se retrouve seul avec sa meilleure amie. Elle soupira alors qu'il lui demanda pourquoi elle était roula ses yeux, sans rien lui répondre pendant que Sakura s'installait sans même remarquer qu'il y avait un nouveau dans sa classe.

-Vous êtes vraiment douée toutes les deux y'a pas a dire. Dit Ino.

-Ouais..Pauvre de vous. Ajouta Karin.

-C'est rien, c'est qu'une heure de colle. Dit l'une des concernées.

-Commença qu'une heure de colle ?!

-Ben..Ca passera vite. De plus Hinata, je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es foutu dans cette histoire.

-C'est vrai ça. Ajouta Kiba.

Hinata croisa ses bras.

-J'avais mes raisons personnelles ! Maintenant on y va j'ai faim !

-Et si on allait manger dehors ? Proposa Tenten. Il fait chaud !

-Ouais, allons y ! Vous avez tous vos Bento ? Demanda Naruto.

-MERRRDEEE !

Naruto sourit.

-Je savais que tu l'aurais oublié, tiens Sakura, j'ai demander à ma mère de m'en faire deux aujourd'hui.

-Merci Naruto ! Allons y alors !

-Par contre il faut que quelqu'un aille libéré Sasuke..

-Sasuke ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda Sakura.

Tous la regardèrent puis soupirèrent, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été là lors de leur rencontre avec lui, même ce matin elle avait été en retard.

-Sasuke est nouveau, c'est le gars qui est entouré là-bas. Dit Neji en le montrant du doigt.

Les personnes qui entouraient le nouveau étaient très nombreuse, et grandes..Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sakura, mais elle sauta sur place pour essayer de voir le visage du dénommé Sasuke, mais étant donné qu'elle était quand même très petite, elle ne vit rien. Elle haussa les épaules.

-C'est pas grave je le verrais tout à l'heure !

-Ouai..

-Allez y je vais sauver Sasuke. Dit Naruto

-Ok ! Dirent tous.

Ils partirent en direction de la cour pendant que Naruto commença à se dirigé vers Sasuke.

Le pauvre était complètement entouré de malade qui ne cessaient de lui posés des questions, il ne répondait à rien ou presque rien, il voulait passer, c'était tout.

-Euh..Au prochain cours je pourrai m'asseoir près de toi Sasuke ?

-Non. Dit-il froidement.

La fille s'effondra.

-Tu pourrais rejoindre notre club de hockey, on est les plus populaire du lycée !

-Non.

-C'est pas beau de mentir Kidoumaru. Intervint Naruto.

Le club de Hockey dans lequel jouait Kidoumaru était tout simplement le plus nul de Konoha, et peut-être même du Japon tout entier.

-Hein ?!

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais Naruto ?!

-Je sais ce que j'ai vue l'été dernier. La grosse gamelle que tu nous as faites..Tu t'es prit pour le palet ou quoi ?! Se moqua Naruto.

Tous le monde rit.

-C'est vrai que Kidoumaru a vraiment été nul sur ce coup quoi ! Ajouta une fille.

-On s'en va les gars ! Ordonna Kidoumaru vexé.

-Bon, les enfants. Commença le professeur. Vous comptez stagner ici pendant combien de temps ? Je dois fermer la porte, donc veuillez sortir. Ordonna à son tour le professeur.

Tout le monde exécuta. Puis sorti de la salle de classe. Naruto attrapa brusquement le bras et l'entraîna dans une pièce qui n'était pas éclairé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Naruto ?

Naruto alluma la lumière.

-Taada ! Ça, c'est notre salle de musique Sasuke !

La salle de musique était grande et tr-s spacieuse, les murs étaient colorés en rouge et le sol noir. Il y avait aussi des plusieurs instruments, comme un piano, une batterie, des triangles accrochés au mur, une harpe,des violons et encore pleins d'autres instruments.

-Impressionnant. Dit Sasuke.

-T'as vue ça !

-Sasuke sorti sa guitare électrique et commença à jouer.

-Putain c'est bon ! Tu comptes rejoindre notre groupe n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, il continua de jouer. Son ami sourit, on dirait qu'il était comme Sakura, une fois absorber par quelque chose, ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux leur importait peu.

-Dites..Vous ne trouvez pas le professeur..Pein est carrément..Super..

-Stricte ! Dit Temari.

-Dictateur ! Dit Sakura.

-Flippant ! Flippant rajouta Ino.

-Euh non..Je voulais dire super sexy..

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fumer Karin ?! Quelqu'un est entré dans ton corps et t'a mangé la moitié de la cervelle?! Répliqua Kiba.

Karin lui donna un coup sur la tête.

-Ta gueule ! Je pense c'que je veux.

-Aïe..Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on tabasse ?

-Parce que t'es une tête à claque Kiba.

-Merci..C'est bon de se sentir aimé les filles.

Hinata rit.

-T'as vue ça !

-Mais revenons au sujet principal. Dit Shikamaru.

-T'as un faible pour le professeur Pein, Karin ?!

-HE ?! Moi ?! NON ! Non ! Je le trouve juste très beau !

-Heureusement..Parce que de toute façon tu sais bien que jamais un professeur ne sortirait avec une élè encore moins avec toi pouahahaha !

Karin retira ses lunettes, elle les déposa sur l'herbe fraîche.

-Ohlalala..Je veux pas voir ça..Gémit Ino alors qu'elle cachait ses yeux.

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'INSINUE EN DISANT SURTOUT PAS MOI ?! Hurla Karin alors qu'elle envoya valser Kiba à un mètre d'eux.

-Halala..Kiba est la définition de l'homme qui ne sait rien sur les femmes..

-Parce que toi tu sais quelque chose Shika ?

-Bien sûre que oui, les femmes servent à augmenter le nombre de vivant sur cette terre.

-Ta gueule Shikamaru.

Les filles rirent un moment, puis Sakura se leva dans le but de s'en aller.

-Bon, je vais vous laissez..J'ai la suite de mon livre à lire.

-Rooh.. Sakura tu nous lâches pour un livre ?!

-C'est pas un livre ! C'est le livre le plus captivant que j'ai jamais lu !

-Tu dis toujours ça..

-Aller sil-vous-plaît..Les supplia-t-elle.

-Bon d'accord, mais reviens nous vite, hein ? Sinon je te coupe les cheveux ! Prévenu Ino.

-D'accord ! Affirma Sakura en souriant. Je rendrais la boite de Naruto tout à l'heure.

-Tu peux me la donnée je la lui rendrai. Proposa Hinata froidement.

-Si tu veux !

Sakura tendit la boite de Bentô maintenant vide, de Naruto à Hinata puis s'en alla en courant.

-Naruto est long quand même ! Ça fait plus de quinze minutes qu'il devait allé ''sauver'' Sasuke.

-Kiba ? T'es revenu toi ?

Kiba avala sa salive.

-O-Oui..

Les cours reprirent, Sakura était bien revenue 20 minutes avant la reprise, mais comme par hasard quand elle était revenue le dénommé Sasuke avait disparu, à croire que le destin ne voulait pas qu'ils se rencontrent. Elle soupira assise à sa place, à côté de Karin.

-Ce cours est emmerdant, mon dieu. Se plaignit Karin.

-Grave.. Vivement l'art plastique avec le prof Deidara !

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Il nous menace toujours avec son pinceau ultra chelou !

Sakura rit.

-C'est vrai, mais il nous fait faire pleins de chose..Tu te souviens quand on a dut construire un vélo avec des fruits ?

-Oui. Faut dire qu'il avait pété un câble ce jour là parce que personne n'arrivait à réaliser ça ! Même toi.

Karin rit à son tour.

-Ouai ! On aurait dit que son visage allait se décomposé ce jour là !

Elles continuèrent de blâmer leur professeur d'art pendant les deux heures qui suivirent. Puis vint la pause, Sasuke n'avait pas été là non plus, il avait complètement disparu de la circulation toute l'après-midi. Il était 16h et les élèves de la classe de Neji commençait à rentrer chez eux. Naruto prit le sac de Sasuke car il irait voir chez lui s'il se trouvait là-bas pour le lui rendre.

Il ne restait plus Sakura et Hinata dans la salle, avec un ballait et un chiffon. C'était toujours les derniers qui sortaient de la pièce qui devaient nettoyer en dernière heure.

-Hm..Je prend le balais ou le chiffon ? Demanda Sakura.

-Prends le balais.

-Ok.

Ainsi les deux jeunes femme firent le ménage dans un silence de cathédrale, pas de discutions, pas de rire, rien. Depuis quelques temps l'air était tendu entres elle, va savoir pourquoi. Sakura aimait pourtant Hinata, mais parfois quand elle essayait de discuter avec la brune, elle se sentait rejeter.

Alors qu'Hinata finissait d'essuyer les fenêtres, Sakura trouva un cahier sur le sol.

Elle posa le balais et ramassa le cahier. Il était petit et de couleur noir, elle l'ouvrit pensant trouver le nom du propriétaire de ce cahier, mais tout ce qui semblait se trouver à l'intérieur était des poèmes..Mais elle n'était pas sûre de ça. Elle le déposa sur sa table et alla ranger le balais ayant fini son ménage en même temps qu'Hinata qui révisait sans un mot.

Quand elle repartit à sa place elle s'assit et commença à lire le cahier sans se soucier si ce qu'elle faisait était bien ou non.

_Ce que je tiens entre ses deux mains,_

_Ce sont les gouttes du temps,_

_Doucement, je les tiens, ses souvenirs oubliés._

_Ces mots perdus. _

Plus elle lisait ce qui était écrit plus elle était fascinée. Mais qui pouvait écrire aussi bien dans cette classe ?

Finalement l'heure passa plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait penser. Elle rangea le cahier dans son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais avant de sortir Hinata lui tint le bras. Elle se retourna alors vers elle.

-Il y a un problème Hinata ? Demanda Sakura en souriant.

Elle espérait qu'Hinata lui explique enfin la raison de sa distance avec elle. Car avant qu'Hinata ne sorte avec Naruto elles étaient presque comme les meilleures amies du monde mais dès qu'Hinata a commencée a se présenter avec le blond, sa relation avec Sakura s'est dégradée.

-Je voudrais que tu ne t'approches plus de Naruto.

Le ton de la voix qu'avait prit Hinata était glacial.

-Hein ?

-Tu as bien compris Sakura..Tu..Nous gène ! Tu aimes aider les gens n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura écarquilla les yeux pendant qu'Hinata continua.

-Si tu veux m'aider ne vois plus Naruto !

-J-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne devrais plus le voir..

-Je te l'ai dis..Tu gènes notre amour !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je vous gènes.

-Non franchement tu ne vois pas ? Ou tu prétends ne rien voir ? Tu fais l'enfant sachant très bien que quoi qu'il arrive il volera à ton secours ! J'en ai plus que marre, t'as 16 ans bordel ! M-Mais..Si tu refuses de cesser de le voir, tu mets fin à notre amitié. Fini Hinata en lâchant le bras de Sakura.

Elle sorti ensuite de la classe laissant Sakura bouche-bée. Était-ce vraiment Hinata qui venait de lui parler de la sorte ?


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai essayé de prendre une photo **

**de mon cœur, mais j'ai remarqué**

**qu'il était invisible.**

Chapitre II.

Sakura était cachée, elle regardait ses amis pénétrés dans le lycée et elle se demandait si elle devait ou non les rejoindre, elle avait tentée de joindre mainte Hinata fois au téléphone, mais la brune ne lui avait jamais répondu. Maintenant elle se demandait quoi faire. Éviter Naruto était quasiment impossible car..

Premièrement : C'était son meilleur ami.

Deuxièmement : Ils fréquentaient tous deux les même amis.

Troisièmement : Il s'inquiéterait et l'harcèlerait.

Elle soupira, Hinata lui avait vraiment demandée un cruel service.

- Tant pis ! Je vais faire comme si de rien était ! Se murmura t-elle à elle même en serrant ses poings.

Elle couru ensuite vers les portes du lycée pour y pénétrer. Elle rejoignit sa classe et comme elle s'y attendait, Naruto lui sauta dessus.

-Sakura ! Tu vas bien ? J'ai essayé de te joindre tout le week-end mais je n'ai fait que tomber sur ton répondeur. Il y a un problème ?

Sakura regarda Hinata qui se trouvait assise sur son bureau à quelques mètres d'eux,la brune les toisait du regard et le professeur n'était pas encore là.

-Euh..J-Je..

-Tu es tombé malade ?

-Non..

-Clara est morte c'est ça ?!

-Non !

Clara était la chatte de Sakura.

-Eh bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Bah rien ! Tu te fais trop d'idées Naruto.

-Si tu le dis..Dit le blond peu convaincu.

Le professeur entra dans la classe et il se plaça devant son bureau.

-Bon, comme je vous l'avais dit la dernière fois, j'ai fais un plan de classe..

Des plaintes commencèrent à se faire entendre.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé vos avis. Bon, commençons.. Au premier rang je voudrais, Sakura Haruno et Uzumaki Naruto, mes deux cancres préférés.

Hinata serra les dents, elle voulait protestée, mais elle se retint.

-Oh..J'aimais bien être à côté d'Hinata moi..

Sakura ne dit rien, ça ne lui dérangeait pas d'être à côté de Naruto, mais elle espérait qu'Hinata n'était pas en colère, oui..Elle l'espérait.

Le professeur continua.

-Temari au quatrième rang avec monsieur Nara.

-Ouaai ! Hurla la blonde.

- Hein ? Pourquoi elle crie ? Dit Shikamaru.

La blonde venait de le réveillé.

-On va être ensemble jusqu'à se que la mort nous sépare !

Shikamaru leva un sourcils.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Ça veut dire que le prof vient de te mettre à côté d'elle. Intervint Kiba.

-Non..

-Si. Confirma l'homme aux crocs.

Le professeur se racla la gorge et continua.

-Hm..Continuons.. Hyuuga Hinata et Sasuke Uchiwa au deuxième. Le professeur chercha du regard son nouvel élève.

- Il n'est pas là ? Demanda t-il.

-On dirait que non professeur..Confirma un élève.

-Je vois.

Il continua..

-Tenten Satô et Sai Shimura.

-Non ! Sil-vous-plaît ne me séparez pas de l'amour de ma vie monsieur ! Je serais sage pendant trente minutes !

-Seulement trente minutes ?

-Je peux pas faire mieux monsieur..

-Moi non plus Tenten.

-Mais-..

-Passons aux suivants..Alors..Ino Yamanaka et Rock Lee.

-Oh non.. Je ne peux pas monsieur ! Si vous me mettez à côté de ce pervers c'est que vous cherchez sa mort.

-Hé ! Intervint Lee.

Le professeur ignora de nouveau, que ses élèves pouvaient être bruyants dès le matin, se dit-il.

-Neji Hyuuga à côté de Shino Aburame.

L'Hyuuga ne râla pas, pour tous le monde, Shino Aburame était quelqu'un de très sérieux et peu bavard.

Quand il eut terminé de placer ses élèves il commença son cours basé sur, l'Anglais.

-Hé Naruto, tu l'aimes Hinata, pas vrai ? Chuchota Sakura à son ami.

Le blond leva un sourcils.

- Bien sûre, c'est quoi cette question ?

-Non non pour rien, je parle pour rien dire.

-Hm..Fit le blond..

La fin du cours fut annoncée par la sonnerie, c'était donc enfin, la pause, tous étaient heureux de quitter ce cours et surtout ce professeur trop professionnel à leur goût. Tenten se jeta sur son petit-ami.

-Neji ! Tu m'as manqué !

-Tenten..Tu me fais mal..Et c'est pas comme si j'étais parti en guerre. Protesta Neji.

-Tais toi ! Tu m'as manqué, c'est tout !

-Ah.. Soupira le brun en caressant les cheveux de sa petite-amie.

Sakura, elle, se pressa de ranger ses affaires pour sortir de la classe, elle ne devait pas être en retard à son association. "Un club" crée par elle au lycée, son "club" consistait a aider les personnes qui avaient besoin de s'exprimer sans se sentir rejeté ou qui avaient tous simplement besoin d'aide.

-Sakura, n'oublies pas d'aller chercher ton livre d'histoire.

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle avait oublié effectivement qu'elle devait allé chercher son livre, mais elle aurait préférée que Naruto ne le lui rappel pas. Elle savait se débrouillée toute seule, bon sang ! Ragea t-elle intérieurement.

-Ouai..

C'est alors quand Hinata rejoignit Naruto qu'elle traça sa route dans les couloirs du lycée complètement bondés d'élèves.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle de L'A.A.P.E.B, l'aide aux personnes en besoins,son club, elle jeta son sac qui tomba lamentablement sur le sol,la pièce n'était pas très grande et très décorée, les murs étaient blanc, il y avait deux bibliothèques au fond, trois bureaux, deux sofas et des chaises, c'était tout.

Alors que Sakura pensait qu'elle c'était dépêchée pour rien,une élève entra dans la pièce.

-Euh..Bonjour..Ici c'est L'A.A.P.E.B ?

Sakura sourit et répondit à l'élève en s'installant sur son siège.

-Oui..Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Oui ! Dit vivement la fille.

-Dans ce cas, installes-toi je t'en prie !

L'élève acquiesça, elle ferma la porte puis alla s'installée sur la chaise qui était face à celle de Sakura.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Yuumi Toshi !

Yuumi avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux marrons clairs.

-D'accord..Eh bien, je t'écoute. Quel est ton problème ?

-Je..En fait,ça peut sembler absurde mais je soupçonne mon petit ami de me tromper.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Depuis quelques temps il est distant avec moi.. Il ne me parle plus beaucoup et j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite.

-Continues..

-L'autre jour je l'ai aperçu au parc avec une autre fille..Ce n'était pas n'importe quel fille, cette fille était ma meilleure amie ! Ils se sont enlacés puis sont repartis chacun de leurs côtés. Le lendemain j'ai donc décidée de lui parler, je lui ai demandée pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait enlacé ma meilleure amie et il m'a répondu d'un ton sec, que cela ne me regardait pas..Je ne sais plus quoi en penser...

Sakura donna un mouchoir à Yuumi voyant que ses larmes n'allaient pas tarder a couler, elle avait un peu l'habitude d'entendre ce genres d'histoires, la petite-amie qui ne fait pas confiance à son copain et pense qu'il la trompe avec n'importe qui,alors qu'en fait ce n'est qu'un malentendu. Elle sourit tout de même.

-Je pense que tu devrais aller parler à ton copain, il se peut que se soit juste un malentendu, que tous ça ne soit que dans ta tête.

-Je ne peux pas, il me rejettera..

-Hé bien, romps avec lui ?

-Quoi ?!

-S'il tient à toi il ne te laissera pas partir. Dans le cas contraire..Tu sais ce que ça voudra dire.

-O-ui..

Sakura se leva et caressa les cheveux de Yuumi, même si elles ne se connaissaient pas Sakura voulait la rassurée.

-Fais moi confiance, il reviendra. Dit Sakura.

-Merci..Tu es très gentille..Tu t'appelles Sakura, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Merci Sakura.

-De rien Yuumi !

Yuumi se moucha.

Sakura cessa de caresser les cheveux de la blonde, il était temps qu'elles se quittent. La blonde se leva.

-De rien Yuumi, tiens moi au courant de la suite.

-T'en fais pas pour ça !

Yuumi sorti alors en courant, elle allait quitté son petit-ami !

Sakura soupira d'aise en espérant qu'elle avait donné un bon conseil. Elle consulta ensuite sa montre.

-Merde..Plus que trois minutes, faut que j'aille cherchée mes livres moi.

Elle parti donc en direction de son casier en courant, arrivée face à celui-ci, elle l'ouvrit et ce fût en rangeant certaines babioles à l'intérieur qu'elle vit le petit cahier qu'elle avait trouvée en faisant le ménage dans sa classe, elle se demanda de nouveau à qui est-ce qu'il pouvait appartenir, elle l'ouvra et relue quelques phrases inscrites à l'intérieur, la personne qui avait écrit tout ça, était vraiment douée se dit-elle. De nouveau fascinée elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle.

_Une nuit qui ne donnait pas de réponse,_

_Un fragment de chaleur,_

_Et un désir lointain,_

_C'est en répétant toutes ces choses,_

_Que je continue à vivre._

Sakura ne pût relire la dernière phrase entièrement car brusquement quelqu'un venait de lui arraché le cahier des mains.

-Hein ? S'exclama t-elle.

Sakura regarda déconcertée, la personne qui venait de lui arrachée le cahier des mains, le visage de cette personne ne lui disait vraiment rien.

-Ce cahier n'est pas le tient n'est-ce pas ? Dit cette personne froidement.

La voix du garçon devant elle lui glaça le sang.

- N-Non..Je l'ai trouvée à terre. C'est le tien ?

- Ouai.

-Oh.. Commença t-elle. Tu écris super bien ! J'adore vraiment tes poèmes ! Je les aient lue et relue plusieurs fois ! T'as vraiment du talent. Complimenta t-elle le brun en souriant.

-Tu l'as lu ?

Le ton de la voix du garçon ne lui plaisait pas, sa voix était trop froide.

- Euh,oui..Je n'aurai pas du ?

-Non. Ce cahier ne t'appartient pas n'est-ce pas ?

-No-.

Il l'a coupa.

-Alors comme ça..Tu trouves un objet à terre qui ne t'appartient pas et tu le lis sans permission ?

-Au début je voulais juste trouver le n..

-N'en dis pas plus, tu m'ennuies.

-Dé..

Le jeune homme était parti son cahier à la main, cette fille lui avait fait beaucoup trop parler.

La pause était terminée, la classe de Karin était à présent habillée d'un kimono et elle se trouvait dans le dojo du lycée, tous étaient là, sauf Sakura Haruno.

-Alors les enfants ! Comme je vous l'ai dit la semaine dernière, ce trimestre nous allons débutés avec de .. Je veux vous entendre le dire ! Dit le professeur en tendant l'oreille droite.

-De l'art martiaux..Firent les élèves blasés sauf Rock Lee.

-Bien..Étant donné que je vous ai pratiquement tout expliquer la dernière fois, aujourd'hui nous allons passer à l'action ! Alors,alors, qui va passé en premier..Un Hyuuga vu qu'ils sont les plus forts dans ce domaine. Neji ! Contre..Hm..Non, pas contre sa cousine..

Tous le monde se cachait sauf de nouveau..Rock Lee.

-Vous ! Dit le professeur au gros sourcils en montrant du doigt un élève.

C'était Sasuke Uchiwa,le brun à la coiffure hérisson se leva calmement. Et rejoignit Neji sur les tapis de combat alors que certaines filles commençaient à baver.

-Bien..Alors mes jeunes..Que la force de la jeun..

-Une personne entra avec fracas.

-EXCUSEZ MOI D'ÊTRE EN RETARD GAI-SENSEI !

Il fronça ses sourcils et répondit calmement.

-Qu'elle est ton excuse cette fois-ci Sakura ?

-Je suis tombé dans les escaliers monsieur !

-Tu es sûre ? Tu n'étais pas entrain de lire ?

-Non ! Protesta la rose.

-Très bien..C'est pas grave pour cette fois alors,comme tu as déjà enfilé ton kimono tu peux aller t'installer.

-Merci !

Marchant jusqu'à ses amis pour s'installer, Sakura remarqua que le garçon qui l'avait pratiquement agresser il y a moins de trente minutes était sur le tapis de combat, dès que leurs regards se croisèrent Sakura tourna le sien, les yeux de ce garçon lui faisait trop peur. Une fois installé, leur professeur de sport, Gai Maito, lança le début du combat.

Ils se saluèrent. Neji fonça tout droit sur son adversaire pour lui asséné le plus de coups possible ainsi le mettre rapidement à terre ! Mais le jeune Uchiwa ne se laissa pas berné, il leva son pied vers le haut arrêtant ainsi Neji dans tout son élan, il fonça ensuite à son tour sur l'Hyuuga voulant lui asséner un enchaînement de coups de pieds, mais hélas les coups de Sasuke ne firent que frôler Neji.

Tous étaient époustouflés, les deux jeunes homme qui étaient présents face à eux leurs offraient un spectacle extrêmement puissant ! Ils courraient aussi vite que l'éclair essayant à chaque fois de touché l'autre, mais ils ne faisaient tous deux, que se frôler, au bouts de 5 minutes, le professeur Gai Maito arrêta le combat, ces deux élèves avaient la même force et la même rapidité, il le voyait bien.

Les élèves se saluèrent et retournèrent à leurs place essoufflés sous les regards éblouis de leurs camarades de classe.

-Waouh ! Vous avez été..Wow ! C'était.. Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour décrire ce que j'ai vue. Déclara Kiba.

-Ouai ! Ils étaient bon n'est-ce pas Sakura ? Dit Naruto voulant ajouter Sakura dans la conversation étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait Sasuke, enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

-Euh..Ouai..

-Bien joué Uchiwa. Complimenta Neji alors que Sasuke buvait de l'eau.

L'Uchiwa lui répondit d'un vague « hn ».

-Bon ! Prochain tour maintenant ! Déclara le professeur.

Tous se cachèrent, sauf Lee, encore une fois.

-Hm..Il me faut deux filles..Je sais ! Hinata,Sakura, en place.

-HEIN ?! Hurla la rose.

La brune jubila silencieusement.

-Aller ! Dépêches toi Sakura ! Ordonna le professeur.

Elle avala sa salive avant de se placer.

-Mais nous allons essayés autre chose, tenez toutes les deux. Dit Gai.

Il donna à chacune un katana en bois. Elles le prirent, puis il lança de nouveau le début du combat, elles se saluèrent et rapidement la Hyuuga sauta sur Sakura qui de justesse esquiva le coup qu'Hinata voulait lui donner. Elles étaient alors proches, très proches maintenant, Hinata murmura dans l'oreille de Sakura.

-Je ne retiendrais pas mes coups.

Instinctivement la rose recula, elle savait que l'Hyuuga était très forte en art martiaux.

-Allez Sakura ! L'encouragea son meilleur ami.

Encore plus en rage, Hinata bondit sur Sakura et lui asséna un horrible coup de katana en pleins ventre, la rose hurla alors qu'Hinata jubilait, toujours silencieusement.

-Vas y mollo quand même Hinata-san.. Dit Naruto.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas.

-Lèves-toi Sakura, c'est pas fini. Mumura de nouveau Hinata pour qu'il n'y ait que Sakura qui ne l'entende.

La rose se releva difficilement, mais à peine fut sur pieds qu'Hinata la propulsa à l'aide de son pied contre le mur,il fallait dire que la brune avait une force incroyable !

-Hinata ! Hurlèrent ses amis et le professeur.

La tête de la rose se cogna contre le mur en béton du dojo, ainsi que son dos, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la rose qui petit à petit, commençait à tomber dans les vapes.

La brune avançait maintenant dangereusement vers Sakura. Quant à Naruto, il ne comprenait pas ce que fabriquait sa petite-amie, il l'a regardait abasourdie lever son sabre en bois vers le haut, et là, il intervint, il se leva brusquement et attrapa fermement son poignet alors que le professeur et ses amis commencèrent a aider Sakura.

-Putain Hinata !Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ?! Tu aurais pu la tuée !

Naruto tremblait, pourquoi ? Se demandait Hinata, tremblait-il parce qu'il avait peur de perdre Sakura ? Ou parce qu'elle avait fait du mal à Sakura ? Pourquoi ? C'était pourtant elle sa petite-amie, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour elle qu'il devrait perdre son self contrôle, non ? C'était bien elle qu'il aimait,n'est-ce pas ? Se demandait la jeune Hyuuga.

-Naruto..Murmura t-elle sans s'en rendre compte. Je suis l'unique fille que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux puis lui répondit.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de me sortir une chose pareille ?! Regarde ce que tu as fait à Sakura ! Rah ! Tu m'énerves !

Ainsi il lui relâcha le poignet et rejoignit les autres.

Tenten bousculait un peu son amie pour tentée de l'a réveiller, mais en vain,Sakura n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

-Monsieur pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'ouvre pas les yeux ?! Hurla t-elle paniquée.

-Ino,Kiba ! Allez chercher Shizune !

-O-OUI !

La blonde et le brun s'en allèrent en courant.

-Sakura ! Sakura !

-Cessez d'hurler Tenten !Cria le professeur.

Il était lui même inquiet pour l'état de son élève. Neji prit sa petite-amie à part pour la calmer.

Karin vint en courant avec une serviette mouillée qu'elle passa sur le front de Sakura, elle regarda si Sakura respirait encore.

-Elle respire..Mais très mal.

-Merde. Souffla le professeur. Hinata ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?!

-Je suis désolée..

-Monsieur on pourrait pas continué le cours ? On met Sakura dans un coin en attendant que Shizune arrive.. Proposa Rock Lee.

Ce fût autour de Shikamaru de tenir fermement le poignet de Temari, il savait ce qu'elle voulait faire.

-Lâches-moi ! Hurla t-elle.

-Ça ne servira à rien de lui coller un pain.

-Tss.

-Lee reste à ta place. Déclara le professeur.

Naruto maintenant agenouillé près de son ami, essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur son visage pendant qu'Ino et Kiba revenaient avec Shizune. Un « Seigneur ! » sorti de la bouche de l'infirmière.

Elle couru vers Sakura, qui était toujours dans les vapes et examina la situation, la rose respirait très mal, il fallait donc l'emmener a l'hôpital le plus vite possible.

-Naruto peux-tu porter Sakura ? Nous allons l'amener à l'hôpital.

Le blond acquiesça et porta dans ses bras Sakura.

-Allons y !

Je suis en Histoire/Géo, la fille qui s'est faite rossée tout à l'heure est toujours à l'hôpital avec Naruto à ce que j'ai entendu de ses amis. En fait, je suis impressionné par la personne qui lui a fait ça,je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'une fille pouvait avoir autant de force. A présent, je joue avec mon stylo n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me fais juste chier..Comme d'habitude. A côté de moi la fille qui a emmenée la petite curieuse qui m'avait piquée mon livre s'excite discrètement sur son téléphone, enfin discrètement..

-Bordel ! Murmure t-elle.

Je sors mon petit cahier noir que cette fille au nom de Sakura, si c'est bien ça, a retrouvée.

Je vais sur une page quelconque et commence à écrire, je n'écris pas vraiment des poèmes..Ce que j'écris est bien plus fort, se sont des chansons, la musique est la seule chose que je trouve intéressante dans ce monde ennuyeux, il y a aussi la Littérature..Mais la musique reste la première, j'ai commencé un livre il n'y a pas très longtemps de cela ,un livre..Tu parles. J'ai plus ou moins crée l'horreur du siècle, une histoire qui parle de ma vie. Une vie,complètement banale, je n'ai donc publié que la première partie.

Hm..Alors qu'est-ce que je pourrais écrire à part « je m'emmerde » ?

-Hinata ! Murmure la personne derrière moi, c'est-à-dire ladite Karin.

Ladite Hinata ne lui répond pas, il semble qu'elle est trop occupée à s'exciter sur son téléphone, mais Karin insiste, elle continue de chuchotée son nom jusqu'à me donner mal à la tête,de ma voix froide,je réveil alors Hinata.

-Hinata.

Elle pose son regard sur moi.

-Huh ?

-Derrière moi, une personne t'appelle.

Elle se retourne.

Pas la peine de me remercié. Je viens juste de gaspillé six mots pour ta douce voix, je soupire puis range mon cahier, la prof continue de nous raconter sa vie.

-La première fois que je l'ai vue..J'ai directement craquer pour lui ! Lui et ses magnifiques yeux marrons..

Bordel, je pense qu'elle n'a pas la même signification d'Histoire/Géo que moi. Le cours passe très lentement, mais il prend fin tout de même, dieu merci.

Je range mes affaires quand la plus blonde du groupe, Ino, vient me voir.

-Euh..Sasuke ?

-Hn.. ?

-On compte rendre visite à Sakura ..Tu voudrais venir ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je viendrais ?

-Bah je sais pas..Tu pourrais faire connaissance avec elle déjà.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

-Bah euh..

Elle m'offre un sourire forcé. Je soupire.

-C'est bon, je viens.

-Merci ! Tu verras, Sakura et super gentille !

-Hn.

Elle me prend la main et me tire jusqu'à la bande, elle se gêne pas. Arrivé près d'eux, elle me relâche.

-Sasuke accepte de venir ! Bon ? On y va ?

Ils acquiescent tous.

Nous sortons alors du lycée étant donné que nos cours sont terminés et nous empruntons un bus, jusqu'à l'hôpital de Konoha.

Une fois arrivés là-bas, Karin lit un message que lui a envoyé Naruto.

-Ils sont dans la chambre 235 au deuxième étages.

Nous nous séparons alors en deux groupes, l'un prit l'ascenseur et l'autre l'escalier, j'ai pris l'escalier.

Une fois que nous avons atteints le deuxième étage, ladite Tenten toqua et entra suivit de nous, même si la coupable de son état reste un peu en retraite.

-Sakura !

-Oh ! Doucement Tenten tu me fais mal. Se plaignit la victime en souriant.

-Tu vas mieux on dirait. Dit Shikamaru.

-Oui..Le docteur a dit que je pourrais sortir dès demain !

-Si vite ? Demanda Kiba.

-C'est surtout qu'elle a insisté. Dit Naruto qui était assis sur une chaise.

Je me sens de plus en plus de trop dans cette pièce, je vais m'adossé sur un mur comme Hinata l'a fait, les bras croisés et les yeux clos.

-Hmpf !

-Sasuke, tu es venu ?

Je regarde vaguement Naruto.

-Ouai..

-Dans ce cas ! Sasuke, Sakura. Sakura, Sasuke.

-Je pense qu'on se connaît déjà. Dis-je froidement.

-Ah bon ? Comment ça ? Demanda Naruto.

Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre..

-J'ai retrouvée quelque chose qui lui appartenait ! Dit Sakura.

Dis surtout que tu l'as trouvée et que t'as été trop curieuse donc tu l'as lue.

-Tiens Sakura.

Kiba lui tend son sac.

-Merci ! Je sens que cette nuit je ne vais pas m'ennuyée ! Dit Sakura en prenant son sac.

Elle l'ouvre ensuite et y sort un livre dont la couverture est simplement noir..Il n'y a rien d'inscrit dessus, étrangement, ce livre me rappel le mien, sur ma couverture je n'avais rien noté, j'avais laissé le noir manger tout l'espace.

-Oh non ! Le docteur à dit que tu devais te reposer toute la nuit.

-Je sais Naruto ! T'en fais pas .. Je vais juste lire soixante pages..

-Juste ?! Intervint Karin.

-Ouai,juste !

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de passionnant dans la lecture franchement ! C'est pour les intello. S'exclama Kiba.

Sakura fronça les sourcils,on dirait qu'elle est pas contente.

-T'as de la chance que je sois clouée sur ce satané lit ! Sinon je t'aurai donné un coup dans tes bijoux de famille.

Kiba lui tira la langue, qu'ils sont puérils..Franchement, qu'est-ce que je suis venu foutre ici moi ?

-J'ai essayé de prendre une photo de mon cœur mais j'ai remarqué que celui-ci était invisible, je béni la personne qui a écrit ce livre..

Mon cœur rata un battement, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ma poitrine alors que j'écarquillai mes yeux noirs.

-Sasuke ? Ça va ? Me demanda Neji.

Mon corps se reprit. Ma respiration autrefois saccadée reprit son corps normal. Je ne répondis pas à Neji, je m'approchait de Sakura assise sur son lit pendant que tous me fixaient.

Je lui pris le livre des mains alors qu'elle continuait de me fixé de ses grands yeux diamants comme une idiote.

J'ouvris le livre à la première page,et là,j'avais la confirmation que c'était bien mon livre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sasuke ? Demanda finalement Shikamaru.

-Ce livre, c'est le mien.

Sakura cesse de me fixé et fronce de nouveau les sourcils.

-Alors là non, on me l'a fait pas deux fois ! Ce livre est le mien !

Je soupire et jette le livre sur son lit. Alors que je regagne ma place les mains dans les poches, je m'apprêtes à sortir **la** phrase, qui sera la cause de ce qui petit à petit,changera ma vie.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, je suis l'auteur de ce livre.


End file.
